Skiing
by BookWoorm
Summary: The Cullens go skiing. Is Bella an clutz on ski/Snowboard? Humor, bets and more. Bella and Edward pov. Cullens are vamps. Bella human. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. First fanfiction. Pleas read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bpov.

"Look at that." Emmet yelled, pointing on the TV where there were some guys on a snowboard.

We were at the Cullen house, just hanging out in the living room. I were in Edward's lap, him stroking my hair, Alice is in Jaspers lap, whispering in his ear and Jasper smiles. Rosalie is flipping through a fashion magazine, and Emmet watching some sport contest.

"Look, look." Emmet continued, "Their jumping." On the TV, a snowboarder was doing some flips and turns in the air before landing on the ground again.

It looked fun. "Hey, Emmet." I said in a sweet voice, trying to get his attention. He turned around to look at me suspiciously. "What is it Bells?" I smirked and he looked warily at me.

"I want to go to Hemsedal, on skiing." Everyone stared at me with mouth's open, except Alice, who had a vision. When it was done she smiled so hugely that I believed her mouth would drop off. **(A:N/ I love Hemsedal, I go there every year.)**

Emmet recovered first. "Sure Bells, let's go." Everyone stood up ready to go.

"Wait." Alice screamed.

"What is it, Alice?" I groaned. I already new why, shopping.

"SHOPPING!"

I sight. Sometimes the physic can be so predictable.

When we were at the mall, Alice dragged me in to every store to find suitable and warm cloths. When my arms were full of clothing she dragged me to the changing rooms. I sight, this is going to be a long day.

Authors note: 

There first chapter finished.

Was it god? Bad?

Please review. I can take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 2: Edpov.

What is my love thinking? How can she plan on standing on skis or a snowboard knowing how much of a klutz she is?

Alice took us shopping for winter clothes and a bag to hold our ski and snowboarding equipment. Finally we were done, and we sat in our cars and drove to Hemsedal.  
"Hi, Eddi! Let's race." Emmett, of course.  
Hm, a race. I'm so going to win, I smiled a huge smile. "Sure, Emmett. Lets do this."  
"What should the winner get," asked Emmett.  
"What about the loser has to doe whatever the winner wants?"  
"You're on." So the race began. We both sped up, and ran our hardest.  
"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked, terrified.  
"Emmett and I are racing to see who will be the other's servant."  
She looked amused for a second before she said: "Then speed up, he is gaining on us."  
After about an hour of racing we could hear police sirens in the distant.  
**. Should we stop? "Were stopping, Emmet."  
"Rosalie, could you take care of this?"  
"Sure." She smiled smugly.

------------------------

After Rosalie had seduced the officer and I heard some dirty thoughts from Emmet, we were on our way again.

By the time we reached Hemsedal, Bella was asleep. I carried her to our room and placed her gently on the bed. I lay down next to her, while the others brought our things up. I listened to her sleep talk while waiting for the sun to rise, and started thinking about the next day.

**I know. Boring. But I couldn't think of anything else to write. **


	3. AN

**I'm sorry there haven't been any updates, but I've had a problem with my writing program (Microsoft Word). It didn't want to work, and I have serious writers block. **

**But…I have sent the third chapter to my beta and I will post it as soon as I get it back.**

**But…(I hate butt's too) If you want more of this story, than please send me ideas, I need them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Bella pov.

I felt something cold press against my skin.  
It slowly came closer to my mouth. It pressed lightly on my lips. I sigh, "Good morning," rolling over and into his arms.  
"Breakfast is ready." He murmured.

Edward went out of the room so I could change.  
I pulled on warm clothing, eat breakfast and we were out the door and on the ski lift.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asken, conserned.  
"Of course I am."  
"Okay. Lets get this show on the rode."


End file.
